Sarisana
Name: Sarisana Age: She is 411 years old, though she was born 1304 years ago. Race: Forest Elf Gender: Female Appearance Sarisana is a forest elf, or used to be, before she sold more than just her body for an escape. The future has changed her in many ways. She stands 5'11" and 150 lbs of wirey muscle. Though she is generally seen wearing her standard suit, accompanied by her standard fedora. Her long white hair is pulled into a tight braid that hangs loosely down to the small of her back, the end of it capped in a bright metal tip. Her hair doesn't seem to change, in length or volume, it is always at the same length, never varying. Around her neck, can sometimes be glimpsed, a collar of white leather, a single ring set in the center of her throat glints in the light when exposed. She is always seen carrying a glaive, the weapon has been passed down in her family for generations, though when it passed to her she took it into darkness with her, and upon waking she realized that a simple glaive wouldn't cut it. The entirity of her glaive has been changed, fused with the best tech she could afford, even some she couldn't afford and had to "borrow." The weapon has become more than it was before, though some would say that it has lessened. Her left arm, which atrophied during her stasis, was removed and replaced with a simple mechanical look alike, though she has since upgraded it. Currently her arm has undergone so many operations and modifications that it appears as real, the synthflesh matching her own flesh in feel, smell and even taste. She never let the mechanical arm become a full part of her, the fear that she will lose something; something she feels she needs, the reasoning behind it. The arm is a noticible fake when the shoulder joint is viewed, a mechanical joint easily visible at the shoulder. The ghost of her old arm has never fully settled down, and she constantly feels it, itching and twitching. Her current arm matches her ghost arm, some unknown part of her making the construct move along with her ghost, giving her the appearance of having a frequent twitch. The numbers "03" are tattooed on her shoulder in a deep maroon ink. Known History Sarisana, since waking, has done little. She moved around constantly, running from something, or perhaps running to something, she herself doesn't know. She stayed in one place for short ammounts of time, always leaving with blood on her hands, little of it her own. She did whatever she had to, to get by. Nothing was too low for her, every day living was a higher point then where she was before she went into stasis. She is adept at combat and sold her services as a guard for a high price, earning a name as one of the better bodyguards in the universe, only one of her clients has died while under her protection, the death at her own hand but few, if any, remain alive that know that fact. She tries to keep constantly on the move, fearing that if she slows down everything she has done will catch up to her. Unknown History Sarisana, before she sold her soul and body, was a forest elf of simple beginnings. She spent her days hunting and gathering, living off the land and almost happy to spend her days as such. She found out that she was to be sent to a different settlement to live and marry there, never to see her family again. In a fit of rage she left, spending the following weeks wandering the forest alone, leaving a path of moderate destruction in her wake as she went, a travesty to the forest and her family name, but she didn't care. Her family was everything to her and she did not want to leave them. Finally she came upon a glade, the very existance of this place should not have been, but her anger and wanton desctruction brought it into being. The pattern seemed to draw the eye, while causing pain to look upon them. Intrigued, and slightly worried, she entered the glade. Contained within was a god of old, the dark part of the elves existance that so shamed them, but since fallen into legend, then myth and finally from memory all together. She spoke with the god, though that very act caused her immense pain, and a deal was struck. She would be given the power to leave behind her problems in return for her services. Not knowing any better she agreed, and as the deal was struck she was put into a stasis, forced to watch for a millenia as her home was ravished, born again and ravished again, finally disappearing and fading; the trees fading from memory. Replaced with towering buildings and industry. Her stasis was untouched, still forced to watch as everything that she was, everything she wanted to leave behind, was removed. Replaced with technology. The humans that moved in interesting to watch, their short lives coming and going quickly, but burning brightly. But all things must end and no sooner had the humans reached their peak then they fell, her planet falling into ruin, when she finally was released she found herself in a wasteland. No one guiding her and no one telling her what to do. Though she had lost the use of her left arm during her stasis she relished the freedom. Doing as she pleased and wandering the planet. Finally coming to stop at a washed out spaceport, someone calling her out by name and taking her inside a dark building, starting her on a path of self degridation and destruction, which she only recently stepped from. Category:Characters